


Sigh

by StarkRavingSpiders (GabesGurl)



Series: Drabbles, Minis, and Requests [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, a bit of hurt/comfort, but mostly Peter being sweet and waiting for Tony to Wake up, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/StarkRavingSpiders
Summary: Peter’s waiting for Tony to wake up.Notes: This is for peachbabytarte on Tumblr who sent me a beautiful song rec last night!  “Sigh” by Ju Jingyi and claimed it was a Starker song! I agreed!Just shameless H/C fluff stuff.NOT my best work. It was finished about 1:40 AM lol





	Sigh

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ktAeWOEZCg
> 
> Listen to the song while reading ;)

Peter sat by Tony’s bedside in medical again for the third day. Bruce and Dr. Cho had checked on Tony not long ago and told Peter he showed signs of waking soon on the scans and urged Peter to talk to him. **  
**

The other Avengers had been frequent visitors trying to keep him company and just talk to Tony. Steve had even apologized to Peter of all people for Tony getting hurt. Peter had rushed to reassure him that he didn’t blame him at all, it was Hydra’s fault Tony was here and that was it.

He’d thought he’d held himself together very well so far. He’d been at work when the call had come into the Avenger’s that they were needed up North to check out some suspected Hydra base. Tony had urged him to keep working on what he was doing and they’d been fine.

Finding out Tony had been hurt and was in a coma had terrified him and he’d been a mess when he arrived in the med-bay to see his lover all hooked up to machines and unresponsive. He hadn’t cried somehow though and had kept himself strong. As Clint and Tasha and the others had come one by one. 

Now it was late at night and it had been three days since he’d kissed Tony and just felt his touch and his eyes burned. He gently held the older man’s hand, thumb stroking along the scarred skin gently. 

“I love your hands,” He whispered softly, “They make me feel so safe.” Peter looked around and gently released Tony’s hand before toeing off his shoes and gently climbing into the bed next to his lover and curling up, hand nestling into his hair.

I wrapped Tony’s arms around himself and settled down, being careful of the leads for the heart monitor and oxygen sensor. He was starting to worry that Tony wouldn’t be waking up soon if at all and damned if that didn’t choke him up.

“Please wake up, Love. You’re scaring me.” And he was. Peter wasn’t sure how he’d deal with losing Tony right now. There was so much he still wanted to do with him, so many memories they hadn’t gotten to make yet.

Gently stroking his hand through Tony’s hair he started to sing softly, voice thick with tears.

“With you I see the rising suns and hidden moons  
With you I see the deep blue seas ever changing  
With you every word and phrase is a memory left in verse  
With you circumstances change  
With you wilds and wastes are tread  
Because you understand me  
You are destined to be my heart’s beloved”

He wasn’t the best singer, but when Tony had a migraine this was something he requested of Peter. To play with his hair and sing to him, so it was almost second nature now to sing to the other man when he was sick. This definitely counted as one of those times.

He gently pressed a kiss to Tony’s should and hummed for a bit, tears still trickling down his cheeks every once in a while. He nuzzled a bit closer, rasping out the words of a song that made him think of their love story.

“When our lives overlapped  
I suddenly came to see the light  
Even perfection in this world was missing something  
Time doesn’t stop  
Like endless falling leaves and drifting flowers  
But with you here everything turns warm and soft.”

He broke off with a sob, burying his tears into Tony’s shoulder. He jerked his head up in shock when Tony’s arms tightened around him where he’d put them.

He glanced up and couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Tony’s dark eyes meeting his.

“Tony!” He sobbed pressing a soft kiss to the edge of his lips.

“Hey Sweetheart, you ok?” Tony’s voice was raspy and sounded dry. And never had Peter heard a better sound.

Peter pressed the call button at Tony’s bedside, to get Bruce and Dr. Cho in the room to check him over.

“I’m fine, Love,” Peter murmured softly as Tony gently pressed one of his thumbs into the tear tracks on his face, “I was worried about you.”

“I heard you singing to me, was nice.” Tony sounded exhausted and Peter gently pulled himself from his embrace as he heard footsteps hurrying up the hall. They’d be OK now.

_I will be in your heart, here to stay as your beloved._


End file.
